


Borderline

by superchelchel



Series: Changing Relationships [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alpha Sesshomaru, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Biting, Bonding, Brother/Brother Incest, Demon Love, Gay Sex, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Inuyasha, Sibling Incest, Slash, Yaoi, bxb - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superchelchel/pseuds/superchelchel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sesshomaru seeks Inuyasha out for a reason (being there upcoming heats) and persuades him to come with him as he has important things to discuss. Alpha X Omega. Rubbish summary as its tricky to describe, Yaoi BXB don't like don't read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Inuyasha, we’re lost aren’t we” whined an exhausted Kagome, they had been walking for what felt like hours and the team were getting tired, poor little Shippo was having to be carried by Kagome, while Miroku and Sango were struggling to keep up with the half-demon.

“We are not lost, I know exactly where we are” came the defensive response.

“Yer, well where are we then”

“Erm”

“See you don’t know, cause your...”

“Shh”

“Don’t shush me Inuyasha” shouted a now angry Kagome.

“I said be quiet” Inuyasha yelled back as he raised his nose to the air sniffing an all too familiar scent, even if there was something a little off with it.

“What is it Inuyasha” inquired a Miroku who sensed his unease.

Inuyasha opted to ignore him and continued to sniff the air, there was no doubt about it “Sesshomaru” he muttered under his breath, whilst his hand automatically went to his sword. Upon hearing this the rest of the group got ready for an attack. In the distance a silhouetted figure slowly approached, there was no mistaking it, it was defiantly Sesshomaru.

“Sesshomaru, what are you doing here” shouted Inuyasha once they were mere metres apart.

“I could ask the same of you, filthy half breed” Sesshomaru spat back.

“That’s it, you asked for it” Inuyasha roared as he drew the Tetsusaiga.

“I have not come here to fight you Inuyasha, in fact far from it” came a calm response.

“If you’ve not come to fight then why are you here?”

“For you of course”

“Why would you want Inuyasha” inquired Kagome.

“This does not concern a mere human such as you” Sesshomaru said to her.

“Don’t talk to her like that”

“Inuyasha, I believe I am able to defend myself, thank you very much”

“Be quiet wench” came the muttered response which earned him a ‘sit boy’ causing him to meet the ground, all the while Sesshomaru watched on bemused.

“Well little brother, it seems she’s got you under her thumb” tormented Sesshomaru.

“I’m under no one’s thumb” no sooner than said he was once again in a heap on the floor causing everyone to snicker, that was until they were met with a death glare from Inuyasha, causing them to immediately cease laughing. Getting up off the floor he brushed himself off then proceeded to take several steps towards the demon lord.

“What could you possibly want with me?” questions the half demon.

“I don’t know, what could I possibly want with you I wonder” Sesshomaru sarcastically responded.

“That’s what I just asked you” he snapped back totally missing the sarcasm.

“Are you telling me you honestly don’t know” quizzed the elder demon.

“Hrm Hmm”

This caused Sesshomaru to burst into laughter “you really are so stupid sometimes” he replied once his laughter had died down.

“Hey who the hell do you think your calling stupid?”

“Why you Inuyasha, so are you going to come willingly or do I have to force you, I would prefer you to come without a fuss, although option two could prove rather interesting”

As all of this was being said Inuyasha went through a mix of expressions from anger to curiosity to finally concern and worry.

“Tell me why should I trust you?” Inuyasha surprisingly found himself asking.

“I know I’ve given you no reason to trust me, but believe me when I say this is for both our own good” he responded earnestly.

“What do you mean by both our own good” Inuyasha suspiciously asked.

“Inuyasha now is nor the time or place to be discussing this, we can talk more back at my castle, that is if you will come”

Inuyasha looked from his half brother to the gang and back again, there was something in what the demon lord said that sparked his curiosity “Fine I’ll come willingly, wait here for me” the last part was directed at the gang.

“But Inuy...” protested Kagome who was quickly cut off

“No buts, I said wait here” he turned to Sesshomaru “Are we going or not”

“With pleasure” smirked Sesshomaru.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers finally have their talk.

Finally after what felt like an eternity they arrived at lord Sesshomaru’s castle, to say it was impressive was an understatement. Once inside Sesshomaru led Inuyasha down a long corridor and into pre-prepared bedroom.

“Whilst you stay here this will be your room, my room is next door should you need anything, also as now your home you may go anywhere you wish”

“Erm thanks, can you now tell me what’s so important that you have to drag me all the way out here”

“All in good time, after we’ve had a meal I’ll explain all”

“Fine” sighed an exhausted Inuyasha.

“Join me in the main hall in an hour’s time”

With that Sesshomaru left leaving Inuyasha to get settled in. After he had accustomed himself with his new surroundings he made his way to the main hall which was not that hard to find as he could smell the food and of course the demon lord. Upon entering the hall he was met by Sesshomaru who took him to his seat where they ate in silence until they were finished, the servants cleared away the table and left the room, Sesshomaru stood and motioned for the half demon to follow him, surprisingly Inuyasha complied and together they made their way towards Sesshomaru’s quarters.

Standing outside he turned to the young half breed “I suppose you would like an explanation now as I promised”

“Well I am curious as to why you would drag me away from the others, so please do tell me what it is you want”

“As you wish, the reason for me wanting you here is because shortly, within the next few days to be precise both you and I will enter our heat cycle, this shall be a very dangerous time for us especially for you as this is your first mating cycle, so that is why I have brought you here not only to protect you from others but to also claim you as my mate” Sesshomaru explained this slowly and calmly so that Inuyasha could take it in and process all that was being said.

Inuyasha just stood there and tried to take in what was being said, he managed to grasp that he was going to go into heat and not only that but the great lord Sesshomaru whom hated his every being wanted to take him, a lowly half breed as his mate, surely his ears were deceiving him as he couldn’t possibly have heard that right. “Did I just hear that right” he mumbled dazed by it all.

“I know that this is a big shock or you and I know how I’ve treated you in the past may contradict what I’m saying now but mistake me not Inuyasha I never meant any of it, it was all an act to keep us apart, after all I had appearances to keep up”

Inuyasha stood in total shock “Y-your saying you don’t hate me like I was led to believe”

Sesshomaru nodded “You’re catching on quickly”

Inuyasha looked up at his brother “Answer me this, why would you want me of all people as your mate? Surely there is better out there of higher class and standing, also one that isn’t your own flesh and blood”

Sesshomaru shook his head “There is no one better to be mated to me than you; also it is you whom I want and it’s perfectly acceptable for demon families to be mated together. I have always wanted you since I was old enough to mate that is why this shall be my first year to actually take a mate”

This surprised Inuyasha “What are you serious, you actually want to mate with me and I thought every year you always had someone to fill your bed”

“Not at all, not once have I had someone in my bed, granted I have had my fair share of one night stands but no one has taken the important slot in my life which is open solely for you and you alone, Inuyasha I am being honest when I ask that you be my mate”

“No I can’t believe any of this, you’re lying”

“I am not, everything I have said and continue to say has been nothing but the truth”

Inuyasha shook his head in disbelief “I can’t take this in, It’s so hard to believe and far-fetched”

Sesshomaru nodded “I know but tell me this why would I lie”

This stumped him as his brother had a point “I don’t know”

“Exactly”

“But why me, why do you want me so badly”

Sesshomaru sighed “I thought I’d made myself clear, because you dumb mutt I love you is why, always have always will and even if you don’t believe so we are in fact compatible to one another, so I’ll ask you again will you become my mate?”

Inuyasha stared blankly at him trying his best to process it all, he was really struggling to believe it and take it all in, his brother wanted and loved him but how did he feel in return, he honestly didn’t know “Can, can I take tonight to think it all through, It’s a lot to take in so soon”

Sesshomaru nodded “Of course you may, I understand the difficult position I have put you in. I shall be here in the morning, after that I’ll be eating in the main hall then I’ll be in the garden”

“Okay, I’ll leave you now” he turned to leave.

“Goodnight Inuyasha”

“Night” he mumbled back then went into his own room, he got ready for bed then climbed in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will see more happen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The demon brothers get closer.

Inuyasha found he couldn’t fall asleep instead he laid there thinking through everything that had been said, it was hard to believe that his half brother had confessed that he loved him and wanted his as a mate; the big question was, was he telling the truth though, it sure seemed like it, he liked to think he could always tell the truth from a lie. The next question was how did he feel, he had never thought about anything other than his hatred for his brother but now that he thought about it he had always harboured some sort of feelings towards Sesshomaru, the trouble now was finding out what kind of feelings. He spent most of the night thinking through it all before finally falling asleep but getting no more than a few hour’s worth, in the end he gave up and got up going into the shower, it was heaven to feel the fresh clean water washing off days worth of dirt and grime, after he dressed in some fresh robes that had been left for him then walked the short distance to Sesshomaru’s room, he stood there gathering up the courage before knocking then he waited patiently.

Sesshomaru was starting to stir when he heard a knock “Come in” he as good as barked not happy at being disturbed so early.

Inuyasha jumped at the voice but entered shutting the door behind him.

Sesshomaru softened upon seeing his younger brother “Good morning brother” he said sitting up.

“Morning, sorry for disturbing you” for once he was slightly scared as Sesshomaru seemed crankier than usual.

The demon lord shook his head “It’s perfectly okay, I was waking anyway, I trust you slept well, please come sit” he spoke patting he bed indicating for him to sit.

Inuyasha walked over and sat at the bottom of the bed “Not really but that’s not your doing as I was very comfortable”

“I’m sorry to hear that. You can come closer, I don’t bite, well not unless you want me to” he added jokingly “Well what brings you here this morning, I take it you’ve done your thinking”

He stayed where he was not wanting to get closer than he was; he nodded not looking at his brother “Yes I have a considerable amount of thinking”

Inuyasha’s expression worried him “I’m taking from that look you want nothing to do with me and wish to leave, very well but first will you stay and have breakfast with me?” he got up whilst he spoke getting changed then headed for the door.

“What! No” Inuyasha grabbed his arm as he passed stopping Sesshomaru who looked at him confused “You’ve jumped to the wrong conclusion”

Sesshomaru stopped and turned to look at him really confused now “What do you mean, I thought you wanted this, to leave”

Inuyasha shook his head “No, well at first I did but now I’ve had time to think I wish to stay by your side, that is if you’ll have me” he couldn’t help the cocky grin from spreading across his face as he spoke knowing this time he’d tricked Sesshomaru into thinking he was leaving.

Sesshomaru looked at him shocked “Y-you mean that, you want to be my mate for life”

Inuyasha nodded “I truly do”

Sesshomaru did the unexpected, he knelt down and took Inuyasha’s hands in his then kissed them “I promise to always protect you and care for you like any good Alpha should”

Inuyasha nodded “likewise I shall do the same. Urm so how does this work? What happens from now on?”

“Well we bond until our heat cycle begins then we just go with our instincts, also we can’t actually mate until our heat begins, first though breakfast” he stood and offered Inuyasha his hand, Inuyasha hesitated before taking his hand and walking by his side to the hall were Sesshomaru pulled a chair out for him then pushed him in and took a seat opposite him. They filled their plates with fresh fruits and began eating. Inuyasha was trying to get over the fact that his once enemy was being so nice to him, nice to the point that it was nearly romantic.

“Would you like to take a walk with me” Sesshomaru said as he stood up.

Inuyasha nodded and also stood up “I would, thank you for the offer”

Sesshomaru walked beside him towards the garden “No need to thank me as you are to be my mate after all” he walked into the garden and began pointing the different areas out to the younger one, he eventually stopped at a fountain an took a seat on the bench in front of it “This is my favourite spot as it’s so peaceful and tranquil here”

Inuyasha sat beside him “I can see why, it’s beautiful” he sat enjoying the comfortable silence; he slowly shuffled closer to his future mate and put his hand over Sesshomaru’s. Sesshomaru likewise was enjoying the quiet until he felt a hand over his own, he laced his fingers with Inuyasha’s “Don’t think this too upfront or soon but would you stay with me tonight”

Inuyasha looked at him unsure “I don’t know as isn’t it a bit soon like you said”

“I do not believe so but I’ll let you to mull it over”

“Thank you”

They sat there a while longer until it started to cloud over and then rain, Sesshomaru stood up still holding Inuyasha’s hand “Shall we go in before we end up soaked through”

Inuyasha stood and nodded then hurried beside him inside were a servant was waiting with towels for them both. Sesshomaru took one and quickly dried himself then began to dry Inuyasha’s hair and demon ears expecting to receive some sort of compliant about it but received none instead it earned a small purr of sorts and Inuyasha to relax against his chest. He finished drying his brother then handed the wet towels to his servant “Come let’s go sit in front of a nice warm fire, we can if you wish eat there too” he led the way towards what was classed as the living room where a lit fire awaited them both. He sat in his chair in front of the fire and started to relax enjoying the warmth emitted from it. Inuyasha opted for the furs in front of the fire as he wasn’t used to the comfort and class of luxury furniture, he stretched out on his side facing his brother not wanting to be too rude “I’ve been wanting to ask what happens after we mate, is it just a onetime thing and I leave after or every so often do we have to meet up to satisfy each others needs”

Sesshomaru chuckled “I thought I’d explained it clearly but apparently not, no is the answer to both of your questions, the actual answer is that once we mate it’s for life, we will become life partners because of how compatible we are, any other Alpha’s or Omega’s may take a mate to satisfy themselves but we are going to bond making us a mated pair forever”

Inuyasha looked up at him blankly then smiled “Really, so you won’t get rid of me after we’ve done”

“No I won’t, I don’t want to as I want you by my side always”

“I think I want that too” Inuyasha shuffled so he was sat in front of Sesshomaru and leaned against him resting his head nervously against his leg.

Sesshomaru was a little taken back as it surprised him how affectionate Inuyasha was being but he quickly put that down to his upcoming heat as he knew it messed with an Omega’s emotions and hormones in the days beforehand. He reached down and began to stroke his hair and gently rub his ears earning him more purrs like earlier; he gently fussed him until a knock came at the door “Enter” a servant came in and put a tray full of food on the table by Sesshomaru’s chair then left he gently nudged Inuyasha “Food has arrived, time to eat then after we can retire for the night”

Inuyasha nodded and sat up then helped himself to the food until he was full, he stood and stretched as he waited for Sesshomaru who also stood and walked with him to their rooms “I’ll bid you goodnight then little brother” he turned to go into his own room but stopped when he heard Inuyasha speak.

“Erm I I’d like to stay with you tonight if I may”

Sesshomaru smiled softly and nodded “You may, go get changed then come to my room” he went into his room and changed then got under the covers and waited for his brother.

Inuyasha went into his room and changed as quickly as he could then went to his brothers room and knocked then opened the door when he heard his brother call him in, he poked his head round the door and slowly went inside nervously.

“You can come over here you know”

He walked over and slowly climbed under the covers then laid down on his back slightly scared by the new experience.

Sesshomaru got comfortable on his side and wrapped an arm over Inuyasha who tensed under the touch “Relax little brother, you’re perfectly safe” he waited for his brother to relax then closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

Inuyasha spent a while laying there unsure of it all before he also fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter will see their relationship bloom more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sesh and Inu's relationship develops further as Inuyasha goes into his heat.

He awoke the next morning still wrapped in Sesshomaru’s arms; uncharacteristically he snuggled into him and sniffed at him taking in his scent.

Sesshomaru was already awake so was surprised when he felt his brother move closer and scent him, he moved a hand to gently play with the younger’s hair “Good morning, I take it you slept well”

Inuyasha hummed and relaxed under the touch “I did. Your warm and smell good, why do I feel the need to be as close to you as possible?”

“That’s because my young Inu you are entering your heat cycle, for the next day you’ll get very needy wanting to be close to your future mate, wanting to be scented by them and to eventually after that you’ll go into full blown heat wanting be mated with, I’ll explain more as it happens”

Inuyasha looked up at him “Why is this all seeming so scary to me” he looked back down and nuzzled more into him.

“Because this is new to you and you don’t know what’s going to happen and can’t control any of it”

“That makes sense” just then his stomach growled in hunger “Why am I so hungry all of a sudden” he whined.

“That’s because you’ll need your strength for all that will happen, when in heat you use more energy than usual so obviously you need to take in more to make up for it. Let’s go get you some food” he got up with protesting whines from Inuyasha, he got dressed then handed Inuyasha some clothes “Here these should fit you as they were mine when I was younger”

Inuyasha got up and changed into the clothes he was given “They fit perfectly, thank you”

Sesshomaru waved a hand in the air dismissively “It’s fine, now let’s go eat”

They both walked together or attempted to with Inuyasha being so close making it difficult, once there they sat and ate in quiet.

“I was thinking that today we could take a stroll out of the castle as I need to keep my territory in check, I also need to keep away any lurking demons that may try to claim you for themselves”

Inuyasha looked up shocked “You mean someone else may try to take me as a mate”

“I’m afraid so that’s why I said this time is dangerous for you”

“I’d like to see them try as I’m your mate none else’s” Inuyasha said defiantly.

“Sesshomaru sighed softly and shook his head “It won’t matter as you won’t be able to control your impulses, the nearest Alpha that you are able to mate with that will be able to satisfy your needs will do , that is why you must stay close to me until we are mated”

Inuyasha sat there stunned “So how do I control myself, there must be a way”

“There is a way but it takes great practise and it isn’t possible in the time frame we have which is why for your own good you should stay with me”

“Okay, I wasn’t planning on leaving anyway” he stood up “Are we going on patrol then” he walked of shortly followed by Sesshomaru at his side. They spent most of the day patrolling or at least attempting to as Inuyasha wouldn’t stop rubbing himself against Sesshomaru, who didn’t say anything as he knew Inuyasha was coating him in his scent marking him as his as well as covering himself in the Alpha’s own scent masking his fertile aroma, he was starting to emit stronger pheromones giving out the signal that he was nearly ready to be mated with as well as attracting any possible mates in the area.

Sesshomaru sighed in frustration “We best get back before you take this up a level, that or a willing Alpha comes looking for you” he walked back to the castle with Inuyasha following closely. Once back they ate then went to their own rooms to bathe and get changed. Inuyasha joined Sesshomaru in his room some time later, this time he got into bed and nuzzled into him straight away trying to remark both of them with each others scents.

“Easy young pup, there’s no need to do that”

“But I’m yours and need your scent covering me to keep it that way”

“Not at all, I am stronger than anyone else so you will remain mine”

That settled him down so that he finally relaxed in Sesshomaru’s arms and went to sleep.

Sesshomaru sighed, this was going to be a trying time but it would be worth it in the end, he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be smutty and full of fluff.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha finally goes into heat and Sesshomaru helps him through it.

Sesshomaru was awoken the next day by Inuyasha’s wiggling “What’s wrong young pup”

“I’m so hot, I feel like I’m burning from the inside and I have this need but I’m not sure for what” he whined as he threw the covers off himself “Also I’m hard and feel wet down there, it’s like something’s leaking from me” he mumbled embarrassed about the situation.

Sesshomaru took a sniff of the air immediately getting hit by pheromones, he knew exactly what was wrong now “You’re in heat now and the need you speak of is your body wanting to mate that is also why you’re wet, that’s a natural lubricant to help with the mating”

Inuyasha looked up at him pupils blown wide with need “D-do it, need this feeling gone” he pulled Sesshomaru by his collar into a searing kiss shocking the demon who quickly regained his sense and kissed him back passionately sliding his tongue inside starting a battle for dominance which he soon won, he broke for much needed air then made light work of Inuyasha’s clothing by shredding it with his claws, he lightly ran his hands down his chest raking over his nipples causing Inuyasha to let out needy moans and writher in pleasure.

“P-please Sesshomaru need more need you”

“All in good time young one” he moved to hover above him then bent down and began to suck and nip at his neck earning more moans, he made sure to mark his neck before kissing his way down his body to his chest where he sucked on his nipples making the younger moan loudly and arc up trying to seek more, it felt like every touch sent electricity running through him, his body felt like it was on fire.

Sesshomaru teased him for a while longer before his own instincts for more took over, he stripped out of his own garments then settled between Inuyasha’s legs nudging them further apart, he trailed his hand down Inuyasha’s body to his entrance finding that he was already leaking lots of slick fluids,

“My my Inuyasha, you certainly are ready for me so soon, you’re so wet” he slowly pushed a finger inside and worked it in and out causing a whine to come from Inuyasha, Sesshomaru used his free hand to hold him still,

“Easy, you’ll soon have what you need” he quickly worked a second then third finger into him causing him to writher and moan for more, Sesshomaru had to constantly remind himself to not forget the prep and just fuck him immediately. He soon finished prepping him then removed his fingers, he used the excess slick to coat his own hard cock with hissing in pleasure as he rubbed himself, he moved closer and positioned his cock at his entrance, he had to use all his self control not to thrust all the way in and use the young pup. Inuyasha whined at how slow everything was happening so pushed down forcing the tip inside, he tried to move but was stopped by Sesshomaru gripping his hips “P-please more, I need you”

Sesshomaru loosened his grip a little and slowly pushed all the way inside until he was fully inside, he used all his will and strength to not move and hurt his brother soon ton to be mate, Inuyasha rocking his hips and whining for more snapped the last of his control, he pulled out until only the tip was still inside then thrusted back inside, he did this several times as he set a rhythm which was brutal, snapping his hips hard and fast with every thrust much to the delight of Inuyasha who was writhering and moaning loudly beneath him, he soon started screaming in pleasure when he felt something wonderfully being him within him, Sesshomaru could feel his pleasure building along with his knot which he’d failed to tell the younger about, he nuzzled into Inu’s neck taking in his scent and sniffing for his bonding gland, once he found it he nuzzled into it getting ready to bond them together. Inuyasha’s eyes snapped open and widened in fear as he felt something catching on his rim and it was expanding too, Sesshomaru saw his fear instantly knowing what had caused it “J-jut my knot”

“K-Know?” panted Inuyasha in confusion.

“T-to breed you with...make you...my bitch”

Realisation dawned on Inuyasha; his brother was an Alpha and him an Omega meaning he could carry young, technically making him his brother’s bitch for breeding with, strangely though the thought of being full of pups currently filled him with happiness instead of dread “Y-yes...breed me...I’m you bitch...fill me full...want to be full of your pups...mark me please...Alpha”

“I’m going to...fill you...make you fat and full... with my pups”

That was all it took, he bit down hard on the bonding gland marking him as his mate for life as he pushed his knot inside Inuyasha locking them together as he pumped shot after shot of hot cum into his brother as his brother spilled onto his chest shouting for his Alpha. Once Sesshomaru regained his senses he carefully moved them so they were on their sides, him spooning Inuyasha, the movements caused him to let out a small groan a he shot another load into the Omega causing said Omega to whimper at the feeling of being so full, he tried not to move as the knot was currently brushing his prostate sending jolts of pleasure through him with the slightest of movements. Sesshomaru gently started kissing his neck and rubbing his sides trying to sooth his mate while waiting for his knot to deflate enough to remove, when he was sure he could move he slowly slipped out of Inuyasha earning a small whimper from him, he turned Inuyasha around to face him and pulled him close.

“How do you feel” he asked genuinely concerned about his mate.

“Mmm I’m sore and tired but feel a lot better now” he mumbled as he nuzzled into his neck taking in his Alphas scent which was now slightly changed due to being bonded.

“Sleep now, you’ll need all your strength as in a few hours your heat will pick back up again”

Inuyasha nodded then let sleep wash over him. A few hours later like Sesshomaru had said his need to mate reamerged only being sated once he had been knotted by Sesshomaru again.

Over the next few days they only took small breaks to eat, wash and sleep until Inuyasha’s heat was finally over.

“Sesh” he asked timidly as they were basking in the afterglow of their final matting.

“What my young one” he replied softly.

“What, What if I’m with pup or pups” he tried to sound confident but failed his voice betraying the fear he felt.

Sesshomaru gently caressed his cheeks then leant in to kiss him lovingly “Then I shall care for you through your pregnancy like any good mate should and I will cherish any young you give me, I love you Inuyasha and nothing shall change that”

Inuyasha nuzzled closer to him “I love you too and look forwards to providing you with a heir one day”

“Sleep now and when you wake we shall talk more and begin our lives as mates for you are mine forever”

Inuyasha hummed happily and let the familiar tired feeling wash over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the final chapter, please tell me what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> First few chapters was writen years ago but last few recently. Please comment and tell me what you think.


End file.
